


It Was Always You

by pitifuis (orphan_account)



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Death, End of the World, Gay, It was always you - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Sadness, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, Zombies, maroon5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pitifuis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was always you // phan</p>
<p>promt: its the worlds end. one couple remains, dancing in the dark. zombies surround them, trying to get inside. this is the end as we know it.</p>
<p>song: maroon5 'it was always you'</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on wattpad, by user @eskimuke (me)
> 
> Please do not use as your own or give me credit. 
> 
> Thank you.

//

'dan?'

'yeah phil?'

'what happens now? when its all over?'

silence between the two.

'we die i guess.'

'thats very lovely dan.' phil laughed as dan chuckled, the two lying intertwined on the ground, waiting for fate to end it all.

'cmon... lets not waste time.' dan stood and reached to help phil up, plucking the boy from the ground with no problem, making sure he was standing upright before turning on the radio in the far corner, just playing one of his most favourite songs of the moment, 'it was always you' by maroon5.

he walked back over to phil, wrapping his hands daintly around the smaller boy. dan wanted to be as careful as phil as possible, he never wanted to hurt phil, so he was always careful with the boy.

the song started playing slowly, before adams voice started coming out of the speaker. phil smiled into dans chest as he realised it was their song, the song they heard when they had their first kiss. dan always knew how to make phil smile the silly grin dan loved oh so much, but sadly he wouldnt be able to see it anymore soon.

no dan wasnt dying, and no phil wasnt dying. the world was dying. which, of course meant that they were dying, but they werent dying alone, they were dying with the rest of the world.

_'Woke up sweating from a dream, with a different kind of feeling,'_ phils smile got bigger as dans chin was felt on his shoulder, singing softly in his ear,  _'all day long my heart was beating, searching for the meaning.'_

_'hazel eyes, I was so color blind, we were just wasting time. for my whole life, we never crossed the line, only friends in my mind, but now I realize, it was always you.'_

the pair was slowly moving, gentle swaying motions turned to dan spining phil before cradling him close as gurgling sounds came from outside, though phil didnt hear it or notice, dan tightened his grip just a little bit.

_'can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time, it was always you. now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied, it was always you, you. no more guessing who, looking back now I know it was always you, always you.'_

phil couldnt think of anything apart from how he had always wanted to spend his last moments with dan, and now they were coming true.

but not the way they wanted.

_'All my hidden desires finally came alive. no, I never told lies to you so why would I start tonight?' the groaning from outside got louder, and dans grip got tighter, 'hazel eyes, i was so color blind. we were just wasting time. for my whole life, we never crossed the line, only friends in my mind, but now I realize,'_ this time phil felt the grip, this time phil heard the noises, and thats where the tear started on the older boy, _'it was always you. can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time, it was always you. now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied, it was always you, you. no more guessing who, looking back now I know it was always you, always you.'_

dan stoped singing as the background voices started playing in the background as phil lifted his head, looking up at dan and was met with dans brown eyes, tears glistening before the door bust open and the first of the zombies started coming in.

the tears streamed down both boys faces as they shared one last kiss before dan was taken away from phil, 'i love you philly!'

'i love you too dan!' phil started crying harder as the zombies crowded him, he couldnt focus on the pain from the bleeding and loss of air, he could only focus on dans screams and cries, the song still playing in the background as both boys took their last breath and the life seeped out of them.

_'woke up sweating from a dream, with a different kind of feeling.'_  
  
 _'It was always you, even if I could not see it all this time, all this time. it was always you, now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied. it was always you, you, no more guessing who. looking back now I know it was always you, always you.'_  
  
 **_'It was always you.'_ **

//


End file.
